


Through Darkness and Through Light: Ein

by tricksterquinn



Series: Through Darkness and Through Light [1]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Østenfor sol og vestenfor måne | East of the Sun and West of the Moon
Genre: Blindfolds, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterquinn/pseuds/tricksterquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can pull off the blindfold, if she chooses to, can gaze upon her husband whenever she wants, but it is good to remember a time when that wasn't so, when the darkness was all they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness and Through Light: Ein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Thank you to Morbane, for giving me the chance to write this! Happy Purim!
> 
> Thank you also to my joyfulseeker and _?_ . Thanks also to meletor_et_al, Ayla, rosa_acicularis, and artaxastra.. You guys are the very best, and I put you through so much.

In the dark, everything feels so much _more_.

When she can see, it drowns out her other senses. Her skin is not so sensitive, her breathing not so loud. The pounding of her pulse in her wrists, in her throat, between her legs is not so fierce.

In the dark, anything can happen. Anyone could be in the room with her, could touch her at any time. There would be no warning. She shivers at the very thought.

It is not cold here in her bedchamber, not at all, but her skin prickles nonetheless. Soon, he will come to her. Perhaps he is already there.

She pulls the blanket closer to her chin, trying to ignore the way that just thinking of him makes her want to squirm, to… see.

She can, of course. She can pull off the blindfold, if she chooses to, can gaze upon her husband whenever she wants, but it is good to remember a time when that wasn't so, when the darkness was all they had. She leaves the cloth tied tight over her eyes.

She wonders when he will get there. She cannot hear anything above her own breathing, the thudding of her pulse.

"You are so beautiful."

When he does speak, she startles. She had expected somehow that she would know when he entered the room, but she has no idea how long he been there, only that he is far closer than she expected. It sounds as if he is standing right beside their bed, and she has the sudden, ridiculous urge to cover herself. Instead, she giggles, and turns her face toward where she thinks he is.

"There you are." She can hear the pleasure in her own voice.

The mattress dips beneath her as he sits beside her. She smiles in welcome.

"Here I am," he says, and leans in to kiss her. She kisses back, deep and wet and wild, putting all of the anticipation she has felt waiting for him into it. She grabs his shoulder to steady herself, pulling herself almost into his lap. She wants to feel him pressed against her so badly.

"No, let me," he says firmly and lifts her hands away from him, pressing her gently back into the bed.

"But I-" she begins, but he interrupts her.

"Please."

She swallows, and wets her lips, and nods. Of course she nods. He asked so nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> The image is by Kay Nielsen and is from _East of the Sun and West of the Moon: Old Tales from the North_.


End file.
